lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Crash twinsanity (the deleted level)
Uploader's note: This pasta was manually translated from Portuguese to English. Grammar mistakes found on the original article were replicated to the English language. Also, the image below is not from the article. I made this poor edit to illustrate this crappypasta in the worst way possible. The "story" Hello my name is Enzo, I was looking for some ps2 games on Ebay, I ended up finding Crash Twinsanity, my favorite for the ps2 “For me Crash Twinsanity, is like a remake of Crash Bandicoot 3” was written “Crash Insanity” without the tw, I shrugged it off, and I bought the game, I was making toasts full of cheese, it arrived in 3 minutes, I thought “how did that game arrive in 3 minutes” it was written “crashinsanity.exe” along with a letter “Thank god you bought the game Enzo, I had to get rid of this game, you have to break this CD, because if you don’t, “Crash” will get you, boy” How did he know my name was Enzo? I shrugged it off and I played it, the playstation logo showed up, full of squares “for those who don’t know, when you save too many games, this ends up happening” but with the squares full of blood, I shrugged it off, and I played, a text appeared, and one part of this text was written “Crash Insanity 666” I pressed “play” and a “cutscene” showed up (if you can call that a cutscene) and Crash was all bloody, Neo Cortex was stabbing Crash, Crash’s girlfriend was telling to stop, and the more she asked to stop, the more Neo Cortex grinned evilly. I got scared, with what I watched, Crash with that bizarre smile, like Neo cortex’s smiling, both with knives on hand, stabbing Crash’s girlfriend, and I said “what is this, guys?” Crash woke up, and there was a recent photo of my family in 2016, I said again “WHAT IS THIS SHIT, JOW ?” I scared myself with what Neo Cortex said “Don’t swear, Enzo” I jumped from the couch. I thought “how did he know I swore?” I turned off the video game as fast I could.. I went to bed, and I couldn’t believe of what I dreamed.. I was in Crash’s world, along with Crash’s sister, I flirted on her (just for the lulz), and Crash appeared from behind me, stabbed me, I woke up all sweaty and frightened, I tried to beat the game as fast as I could, it took 6 hours to beat the game Enzo was found dead, with a knife in his belly, gutted out, and his parents, were stabbed on the head, with brains out, and his hamsters, with the head severed … THE END?... Category:Crappypasta Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Im died Category:Vidya games Category:File Extensions Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:666 Category:Research is for pussies! Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Man on the Internet